


A KaiAku Oneshot: “Who are you?”

by KonaCake



Category: Immortals (Altricius: Laila)
Genre: Alternative Universe - What if switch, Angst, Blood and Injury, Build up, Demi-Gods, Demons, Drama, Dreams, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fallen Angles, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gods, Humans, If akuzumi never met akio, Just Add Kittens, Kaien is more affected by it for some reason, M/M, Mental Breaks down, Physical Abuse, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Character Death, Time Manipulation, Violence, cross-dressing, just gay, they never meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaCake/pseuds/KonaCake
Summary: Warnings: Angst, Death, Sad ending❂: Kaien ✧:AkuzumiSummary:Forgetting is one thing, forgetting each other is another.His body suddenly felt a hot breeze, but it’s autumn“I don’t think he’s familiar”✧“Something is off, like…”❂“I’m forgetting something..”❂✧Seeing him in that suit✧Seeing him in that gown❂That long silver hair✧The piercing ocean eyes❂“Who are you? And why does it hurt when I see you?” ✧❂





	A KaiAku Oneshot: “Who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This manga 'immortals' is an upcoming manga made by my friend Laila also known as Altricius you can find her on DA.  
> She's is very passionate about this manga so I'll do what I can to help her in this and achieve her goal and just like her I'm very passionate about my writing and hope to get better one day. So if there are any errors or mistakes, please point them out, this hasn't been beta read because I don't have a beta so please enjoy this

⚶≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋⚶≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋≋⚶

**Akuzumi’s provo**

~

‘It’s autumn, it’s as beautiful as ever.’

‘The leaves around this time always were my favorite.’

Raven hair, pale skin with only a nice amount of color that made him stand out. His bright blue eyes filled with life as if he stolen the entire blue ocean and inserted them into his eyes. His smile was as pure as heaven itself.

 

He reached his hand out as he thought. His fingers just gently tugging off a loose leaf.

_ ‘Autumn is my favorite, the leaves kinda remind me. . . of fire. It’s relaxing’ _

“Akuzumi!”

The shout tugged him out his daydreams as he quickly turned to the familiar voice. His eyes immediately lit up from its relaxed state as he saw his beloved boyfriend. Light hair, the most beautiful golden brown eyes he’d ever seem, matching perfectly with the autumn mood. Just like himself, his boyfriend was dressed nicely for the season, sweater not too heavy but enough to keep him warm, a nice orange scarf around his neck and a cute beany that showed the blonde streaks of his bangs. He’s so cute but handsome all at once!

“Kyokai!”

“Gosh, I was chasing you for at least half a block. I swear sometimes you're on a whole nother planted in there.”

His boyfriend chuckled ruffling Aku's long raven hair.

“Sorry, you know how much I love this season, when I saw the leaves and I was just out of is” 

Akuzumi bashfully scratched the back of his neck, his red cheeks growing redder from embarrassment.

“I should have known, There’s a cafe not far from here. Let’s go before they sell out of your caramel brulee latte.”

“Yeah okay!”

He says grabbing hold of his hand, entwining their cold fingers. It’s odd though, every time they hold hands, he feels as if they should be warmer, a lot warmer. But it is cold what do you expect.

 

Chatting about almost anything on their way down to the cafe, a couple also enjoying their autumn walk walked ahead of them, going the opposite way. Aku’s eyes went to their held hands in admiration, love really was such a great thing. As the couple walked closer his eyes went back to the front listening to his lover talk. 

 

Though suddenly just as the couple past, Aku’s body sent an extreme pleasure of something, a heated wind wafted past him, but. . . it’s autumn, a cold one at that. Along with the heat a pleasant scent of a burning campfire, or something like that. A scent so familiar it’s as if he smelled it a billion times. His head quickly turned back to the couple, just to see the taller of the couple’s male was staring at him with the exact same expression as his own, surprised, confused but like you’ve seen a friend, lover, family you haven’t seen in years, along with..pain?.

 

“ who are you?”

 

~~~~

 

“I don’t know, it’s just weird. I mean what kind of breeze is that its fall. It’s freezing outside, there were no vents or anything.”

Akuzumi worried to his boyfriend, holding the cup of hot coffee in his hands. He sighed and took a sip. His boyfriend raised an eyebrow in interest and confusion.

 

“Hm, I don’t know what to tell you. So, do you feel like you know him from somewhere? Childhood, middle school, High School maybe?” He asked his thinking face on.

“I- I don’t know...I’ve never seen him before, my memory isn’t bad. I’m sure I would have remembered even a little bit. Plus he looked, odd. . . out of place in a way.”

 

“Wow, never thought for you to be the judgemental type, babe,” Kyokai smirked, resting his chin on his hand as he poked at his half-eaten cake.

 

“It’s not like that, I’m serious Kyo.” Akuzumi frowned, his eyes moving down to his cup of coffee, it’s super sweet and has a flower design in the foam.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry. But don’t you think you’re getting a bit deep in this over one person you have seen once? You probably won’t even see him again. Maybe you felt like you seen him but haven’t you know like you thought it was someone else.” His boyfriend shrugged and sipped from his caramel frap.

“M-Maybe so, maybe I’m overreacting,” Akuzumi said, keeping his eyes down to the table. Maybe he was but he could stop thinking about it, that feeling he felt. It was strong, really strong. Those extraordinary violet eyes, we’re inhuman...that silver hair, like a silver bullet the purest to hit with a werewolf. That familiar heat radiating off him, which clearly wasn’t normal considering how cold it was and again no heating vents. Just thinking of him and his heart suddenly pounds hard in his chest. He’ll probably blame that on the look his handsome boyfriend was giving him as he smiled fawning at him.

 

“What?” Akuzumi smiled.

 

“Nothing it’s just you look so cute when your spacing out, adorable.” His boyfriend chuckled and reached over to squish his big pink cheeks together. Aku’s lips were puckered than as he tried to laugh it only made it sound weirder which caused them both to laugh harder.

 

Even though this situation is weird, he’ll let it go. His boyfriend was right, he’ll probably never even see him again.

He sighed as he turned his gaze to the inside of the coffee shop, in the corner there was a boy with blue hair and glasses shrunk in a ball in a booth across the cafe in the back. ‘He must really be enjoying the book. I’m seeing everyone with really weird hair everywhere. Maybe it’s a new trend.’

 

He thought as he looked back outside with his steaming cup, the steam hitting his face with the familiar warmth but not the same. Oh well, i’ll forget about it eventually...   
  


But, those eyes….

 

~~~~~

 That look in his eyes

Even those little detail of beauty marks on his face

‘I feel like there should be more than just those two though.”   
  


Why do I keep thinking of that boy, I don’t remember him from anywhere, do I? Maybe from school or something.

 

“Okay, whats up?” A girl with brown hair and green eyes asked She tilted her head as she looked up at her boyfriend. “You’ve been asking strange since we came from the cafe, is it Akio again. I swear you two need to learn to get along.”

 

“No it’s not him and please try not to mention him to me if it’s not necessary.” Kaien pouted, he looked back to his book and sighed, this will bother him for a while.

“Than what is it, come on talk to me.” She begged, He smiled at her puppy eyes and put his book down. “It’s nothing to worry about, I just had a slight bit of deja vu. It caught me off guard,” He said gently as she climbed her way into his lap and lied her head on his chest. 

“If you say so, but don’t make me worry okay?”

 

“I won’t I'm sure.” He said, but deep in his head his face was still there, he feels something that almost twists his heart in a heat. It hurt to think about him, he doesn’t even know his name.

Who are you...Your beautiful but I feel like there is more beauty than you show to others. Maybe I should talk to Hiko about this, or contact Amaterasu somehow. Maybe they know or have a clue.

 

_ Why I love you _

 

‘What!? Why would I think that out of nowhere’.

 

Moments later suki had to take her leave, he closed the door behind her but even as she left, he lingered there at the door. His forehead against the cold wood. His mind filled with raven hair and incredible ocean blue eyes, which he could stare at for hours and allow himself to drown in those waters. He could feel the flames in him become warm a perfect temperature. 

 

Lately ever since he came to earth his flames have been uncontrollable, he had even burned suki a few times by accident. It’s like no matter what he does, he could never get them to do what they want. But somehow thinking about this boy...he’d never seen before. His flames want to become a temperature just right for someone, for a smile to come onto a mysterious face as they touch his flamed hands in the middle of a flower field and they look at him with the warmest smile also like they were the sun themselves. 

 

But every time that face is suki’s, so I guess there's no changing there. She’s always there and always will be. He loved him without a doubt. 

 

Thump Thump

 

Ow- Its hurts to say this, why? It always has when he said those words to him and it left a sour taste in his mouth but why…

 

He pushed himself off the door, the others should be home soon, he knows a lot of them already are. He guesses now would be a good time to talk to Kazuhiko. He should be home by now


End file.
